Kamen no Dansu
by Vladik
Summary: Otra historia de Kaede, en la cual intentará recuperar a su compañera sentimental y de división.
1. Baile 0: Caminos separados

**0. Caminos separados.**

- Que sepas que sigo viendo todo esto como una locura… Seguro que hay otras formas de recuperarla.

- Lo sabes tan bien como yo, no hay otra forma. Ella no va a venir, así que tengo que ir a buscarla.

- ¿Estás seguro que sabes lo que haces?

Me giré hacia mis dos compañeros que iban unos pasos por detrás de mí…

- No, no estoy seguro de nada… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, me están esperando.

Nos detuvimos delante de la puerta. Sólo uno de los tres iba a cruzarla aquella noche, y lo haría para no volver, al menos, de momento. Realmente era consciente de todo lo que estaba a punto de dejar atrás. Después de todo, había pasado muy buenos momentos allí desde que conseguí graduarme como shinigami académico.

Estaba temblando de arriba a abajo… pero aquel no era momento para duda. Sabía perfectamente que la duda no tenía sitio en lo que estaba apunto de realizar, pues si existía, por pequeña que fuese, acabaría con toda esperanza de hacerla volver… Y a ella sí que la tenía bien presente.

Me giré de nuevo hacia mis acompañantes…

- Bueno, esto es un adiós.

- Nada de eso, es simplemente un hasta pronto – contestó la chica.

Me dirigió una sonrisa, y después me abrazó. Cosas como esta habían hecho que reculara más de una vez a la hora de tomar esta decisión, pero esta vez ya había llegado demasiado lejos, no había más pasos atrás.

- Más te vale que regreses. Hazlo tarde, pero hazlo – me dijo ahora el segundo acompañante – Has pasado mucho tiempo aquí, más de una persona te echará de menos.

- Bueno, no prometo nada… Además, cuando se enteren los altos mandos, no se me permitirá regresar. – contesté.

- Eso depende de los resultados que traigas – una tercera voz surgió de la oscuridad – ¡Defiéndete!

El shinigami del que procedía la voz salió disparado hacia mí, desenvainando su espada durante el desplazamiento, dispuesto a atacar. Con un rápido movimiento, tomé mi zampakutoh y la interpuse en su camino. Eso bastó para detener el ataque.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - pregunté.

- Tan solo quería cruzar unos golpes contigo antes de que te fueras, ¿tan malo es?

El recién llegado se separó y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo. Esta vez se movió con mucha más velocidad, y no pude defenderme, recibiendo así un corte en el brazo derecho…

- Esto es para que no olvides el lugar al que perteneces – me dijo el atacante, envainando la espada.

- Serás animal… Con una pulsera o similares me hubiera bastado – contesté bromeando.

- No, no te hubiera bastado – dijo el otro - ¡Cuídate!

Sonreí a mi compañero de división, mientras arrancaba un trozo de mi uniforme de shinigami para vendarme la herida…

- Sois unos imbéciles… En vez de apoyarme, lo único que hacéis es darme razones para que me quede – dije de pronto.

- Solo que nosotros sabemos que nada de lo que hagamos va a hacer que te quedes, así que es lo mismo – contestó uno de los acompañantes.

- Tres meses… - murmuré – En tres meses es posible que ya ni os podáis acercar a mí.

- ¿Tan peligroso es? – preguntó el shinigami que había llegado el último.

- Realmente no lo sé – respondí – Ella ha sido capaz de controlarlo por lo que se ve… Sólo espero que yo también lo sea.

- Eres fuerte, no te supondrá ningún problema cumplir tus objetivos – me dijo la chica.

Comprobé que todo estaba en su sitio, até bien mi espada al cinto, me desprendí de la insignia que me identificaba como oficial de la sexta división y la dejé suavemente en el suelo.

- Cuidaros mucho.

Me dirigieron una última sonrisa que no distinguí, pues ya me había dado la vuelta y había entrado en la Senkaimon para dirigirme al mundo real por última vez. Giré mi cabeza y descubrí que Rido, Krunz y Ger, ya no estaban allí. Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

Unos minutos más tarde llegué a mi destino, y una voz me sorprendió:

- Llegas tarde.

- Ha costado abrir la puerta – le respondí – Supongo que no sabe nada, ¿verdad?

- No, no tiene ni idea – me dijo mirándome a los ojos – Pero a partir de ahora, ocultárselo o no, es responsabilidad tuya.

- Perfecto. ¿Nos vamos?

Me vinieron a la mente todos aquellos acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar no hacía mucho…

_Dos antiguos shinigamis, compañeros de división habían regresado a la sociedad de almas. Entre esos dos shinigamis estaba ella, quien no solo había sido compañera de división y había compartido conmigo incontables misiones en el mundo real, sino que había sido mi pareja desde la academia y siempre habíamos estado muy unidos._

_Había desaparecido de repente y nadie tenía ni idea de donde se había metido, lo que me había dejado hundido y desesperado, luchando incansablemente por encontrarla y saber qué había pasado. Todos mis esfuerzos resultaron inútiles, hasta que ese día volvió, como si nada hubiera pasado. _

_Realmente no había cambiado nada: sus ojos dorados seguían siendo los ojos dorados en los que me había perdido en más de una ocasión, su pelo rubio seguía igual, quizás un poco más largo, pero igual al fin y al cabo, y su figura y su belleza me parecieron incluso más acentuadas que antes de que se fuera, seguramente debido al tiempo que llevaba sin verla. Todo parecía estar bien, ya tendríamos tiempo para hablar de lo que había pasado. Ahora había vuelto y volveríamos a estar juntos… o eso creía yo._

_Lo que sucedió a continuación me dejó clavado en el suelo. Ella pasó por mi lado como si nunca me hubiera conocido, evitando cruzar la mirada y dirigiéndose a las dependencias del capitán de la sexta división. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué no llevaba puesto su traje de shinigami?_

_No tuve tiempo para encontrar respuestas, pues minutos después un ejército de hollows atacaba la sociedad de almas sin causa aparente. Entre ellos, algunos menos grande, de los cuales, los "compañeros" recién llegados se deshicieron con suma facilidad, y no sólo por sus habilidades como shinigami, que siempre habían sido excelentes. _

_Eso es, contaban con nuevas armas. Nuevas armas imposibles de obtener para un simple shinigami. Fue entonces cuando oí por primera vez hablar del ejército de las máscaras. Fue entonces cuando escuché por primera vez la palabra "Vizard". Fue entonces cuando comprendí que Kaede, oficial de la sexta división de la sociedad de almas y Koe, ex-oficial de la misma división y actual vizard, ya no corrían por el mismo camino._


	2. Baile 1: Vizard

**Vizard**

Caminábamos a un paso lento, pero sin parar. Todavía era de noche y no había nadie por la calle a aquellas horas, lo cual hacía más fácil pasearse y no tener que estar preocupados de nada más.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – pregunté al cabo de un rato.

- No seas impaciente – me dijo mi acompañante – Para empezar, todavía llevas el traje de shinigami puesto y además, si nos presentáramos allí de golpe, me parece que Koe me muele a palos, y a ti, te mata. Los demás se están encargando de eso, y hasta no estar seguros que no está, no apareceremos.

Permanecí callado un buen rato. Tampoco sabía qué decir, y al parecer estábamos buscando un lugar alejado, fuera de curiosos y apartado de los posibles problemas. Ya que estaba allí con él, no perdía nada por probar:

- ¿Y tú no piensas decirme nada? – pregunté de repente.

El chico que iba conmigo se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos:

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kae? – me devolvió la pregunta.

- No lo sé, Meik – pronuncié despacio su nombre – Llevo… no, llevamos mucho tiempo sin saber nada de vosotros. No sabemos que os pasó, no sabemos por qué os fuísteis. ¿De qué va todo esto?

- Lo que nos pasó es otra historia, y no tardarás en averiguarlo, pero el por qué nos fuimos sí te lo puedo decir.

- ¿Y bien? – estaba esperando la respuesta.

- Fue precisamente para evitar esto que estás apunto de hacer tú – respondió secamente.

Al principio me quedé un poco parado, pero luego le devolví la mirada y le sonreí.

- Meik, compartimos muchos años juntos – empecé - ¿De veras pensabas que no lo haría?

- Te conozco, y sabía que sí – me dijo – Por eso no te he partido el cráneo para intentar disuadirte. Pero Koe…

- ¿Koe qué?

- No le va a hacer ninguna gracia, Kae. Puede que parezcamos más poderosos, y de hecho es verdad, pero pasar lo que hemos pasado nosotros no es algo que le deseemos a nadie, y mucho menos a nuestros amigos. Y en el caso de Koe, no creo que sea algo que quiera desearle a la persona con la que lo ha compartido todo. Ella es la que más sacrificios ha hecho, tenlo claro.

No le pregunté nada más. Me había dejado sin palabras, y lo único que había hecho era sembrarme la cabeza de dudas. Dudas que no tardaria en despejar, pero al fin y al cabo, dudas de las que no estaba seguro conocer lo que contenían de verdad. Ahora tenía miedo, miedo al rechazo por parte de ella y miedo de no poder conseguir aquello por lo que había renunciado a todo.

- Hemos llegado.

La voz de Meikram me sacó de mis pensamientos. Nos encontrábamos delante de la entrada de un almacén enorme.

- Dame un segundo – me dijo mi antiguo compañero de división – Voy a buscarte algo de ropa y a comprobar que ella no está aquí. No creo que sea prudente que entres aquí con el traje de shinigami.

En el tiempo que Meik se tomó para ir a conseguirme algo más "humano" que ponerme me volvieron a asaltar las dudas. Me consolé pensando que ya estaba allí y no había vuelta atrás. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba? Si no conseguía que Koe volviera, todo se habría acabado para él. ¿Qué importaba si ya no podía volver a la sociedad de almas, si no lo hacía con la persona a la que había ido a buscar?

El vizard trajo consigo ropa de calle. Me la puse sin decir nada, tampoco importaba demasiado. No eran pocas las veces que había tenido que usar un gigai para venir al mundo humano y ya estaba acostumbrado a esas ropas. De todas formas el atuendo era simple: unas deportivas, unos pantalones vaqueros de color oscuro y una sudadera negra.

- Bueno, ahora vas a reunirte con los demás – me dijo – Koe no está, obviamente.

- No tengo nada que decir – dije notando que me miraba como esperando algo.

- Ais… - suspiró – No tienes remedio.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba delante de nueve sujetos que me analizaban con la mirada, como si realmente pudieran descubrir algo sobre mi solo mirándome.

- Así que tú eres Kaede – dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

- No es la primera vez que nos vemos, de todas maneras – contesté un poco seco.

El vizard torció el gesto y me miró con aires de superioridad.

- Te crees que esto va a ser un camino de rosas… - dijo – y vas a salir decepcionado.

- Eso ya me lo dijisteis en su día – corté.

- No te conviene ser así de desagradable. Recuerda que está en nuestra mano seguir con esto, o matarte.

- Inténtalo.

Meikram debió darse cuenta antes que yo que el vizard había colocado la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, porque no tardó nada en ponerse delante de mí y cortar aquella discusión.

- Vamos, vamos – se excusó – Estamos todos muy nerviosos. ¿Por qué no seguimos con lo acordado?

- Antes de eso, demuéstranos lo que vales – dijo otro de los vizard.

A éste no lo había visto hasta ahora. Tenía el aspecto de un niño de apenas unos quince años, y costaba creer que fuera uno de ellos. Pero debía tener cuidado, pues si estaba allí, debía ser fuerte.

Por mi parte asentí.

- ¿Quién será? – pregunté.

Uno de los presentes saltó abajo, donde nos encontrábamos Meik y yo. Era más o menos de mi misma estatura, tenía la piel oscura y el pelo corto y de un color oscuro azulado. Vestía unos pantalones piratas negros y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, pero lo que sin duda más me llamó la atención, fue el color de sus ojos, unos ojos de color azul celeste que se posaron en los míos intentando intimidarme.

- Me llamo Kaíl – se presentó – Seré tu rival.

- Te advierto que el combate será duro – me dijo el líder.

Al tiempo que decía esto, Kaíl puso su mano a la altura de su rostro y empezó a liberar un potente reiatsu. No me sorprendí, ya que no era el primer vizard que veía ponerse la máscara, pero no dejaba de ser sobrecogedora la cantidad de energía que desprendía. Tanta, y de tal magnitud, que aún poseyendo un bankai, la posibilidad de vencer era ínfima.

Cuando se colocó la máscara, una vez más, lo que más destacaba en él eran sus ojos. Ahora parecía que estuvieran irradiando algún tipo de llamas azuladas… De cualquier forma, había que ponerse serios, así que no me anduve con demasiados rodeos.

- _Bankai…_

- Oh – dejó escapar el enmascarado, mientras esperaba.

La habitación se empezó a llenar de niebla al instante, hasta el punto, que en unos pocos segundos todo el recinto estaba cubierto de una densa capa de aquella niebla. _Shiro O'okami _cambió a su forma liberada, mientras yo solo tenía ojos para el rival que tenía enfrente. No era un combate a muerte, pero debía darlo todo.

- _Iki Shinjou Shiro O'okami (Cuerpo etéreo del lobo blanco)._

A pesar de que no le quité los ojos de encima, desapareció de mi vista por un instante, y de no haber sido porque yo estaba muy familiarizado con mi bankai, el golpe que descargó desde una posición que no sabría decir exactamente me habría partido en dos. Estaba totalmente equivocado, aquel sí que era un combate a muerte.

Volví a hacerme corpóreo para intentar atraerlo y contraatacar, pero era demasiado rápido. Apenas podía seguirle y los golpes que no conseguía esquivar fundiéndome con la niebla, los conseguía parar a duras penas con mi zampakutoh. Si la cosa seguía así no aguantaría mucho tiempo más hasta que uno de sus ataques me alcanzase, y posiblemente acabaría conmigo de un solo impacto debido a la potencia que traían sus golpes.

Así que, si tal era su velocidad, lo que tenía que hacer era igualarla. No podría hacerlo por mí mismo, pero mi bankai no consistía solo en que _Shiro O'okami _creciera y cambiara de forma. Me fundí de nuevo con la niebla. Si formaba parte de ella podría ir mucho más rápido, debido a que ésta ocupaba todo el lugar. Me podría desplazar a cualquier punto de la niebla con solo desearlo.

Cuando aparecí a su lado se mostró un poco sorprendido, pero eso no le impidió bloquear mi ataque apoyando su mano en el suelo e impulsándose al tiempo que detenía mi espada con su bota, dejándome así a su merced para atacar con el otro brazo, apuntando directamente a mi pecho. Cuando su espada se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí, otra vez agradecí que Kaíl desconociera las habilidades de mi liberación.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó retirando la espada.

- Con mi bankai activo controlo esta densa niebla en su totalidad – contesté – Pero además, puedo hacer que ésta adquiera características que antes no tenía, como este sólido "escudo" que ha detenido tu ataque. Pero no es todo…

En realidad era un luchador excelente, pues se dio cuenta enseguida de donde estaba y dio un potente salto para salir de la niebla…

Lo miré desde abajo…

- Así es, toda la niebla es mi espada. Si hubieras permanecido un segundo más rodeado habrías muerto. Puedo "afilar" la niebla con solo pensarlo, y pasa de ser inofensiva a ser la más poderosa y mortífera de las armas de filo.

- No te pongas presuntuoso, chico – me dijo desde el aire – Antes de vizard, fui shinigami, y como tal, también poseo una liberación.

Supuse que debía ser poderoso, porque de repente todos los demás vizard allí presentes abandonaron sus posturas tranquilas y desinteresadas, y se pusieron en guardia, expectantes y ansiosos ante lo que al parecer, estaba apunto de suceder.

- _Arde…_

En ese momento la persiana del almacén se abrió, sorprendiendo a todos los que nos encontrábamos en el interior…

- Nessa, te dije que me avisaras si alguien intentaba entrar – dijo el líder a una vizard que estaba cerca de él.

- Me dijiste que te avisara si suponía un peligro – contestó desinteresadamente – Ella es uno de los nuestros.

Todo se quedó en silencio…

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó la recién llegada.

No supe si se lo preguntaba a los vizards o a mí, porque sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en los míos.


	3. Baile 2: Encuentro

**2. Encuentro**

Toda la niebla que cubría el lugar fue absorbida en un instante por _Shiro O'okami_, y intuí que Kaíl se había quitado la máscara, ya que el constante reiatsu que emanaba de él desapareció. Yo, por mi parte, apenas podía moverme con los ojos de Koe clavados en mí.

- Kae…

Por un segundo me pareció distinguir a la Koe antigua, la Koe de la sociedad de almas. Pero ese momento pasó fugazmente, y su mirada se endureció de nuevo, como la vez que volvió como vizard al Sereitei. Apartó la mirada y se dirigió a Kaíl.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué os estabais peleando, Kaíl?

- Bueno, verás…

Sellé mi bankai y enfundé mi espada, al tiempo que me ponía al lado de Koe con un shunpo…

- No es nada, Koe. Ya me iba… - le dije antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

¿Qué se supone que iba a pasar ahora? Con ella aquí todo era más difícil. Aunque pensándolo bien, después de todo mi plan era absurdo. Mi objetivo era recuperar a Koe, y nada más. Podía recuperar a Koe sin necesidad de unirme a los vizard… ¿no?

Todavía era de noche, aunque ya debía faltar poco para que amaneciera. Sólo me limitaba a correr y a intentar pensar qué iba a hacer ahora. No había imaginado aquel reencuentro de aquella manera. A estas alturas, ya le debían haber dicho el por qué de mi "visita".

Me detuve en seco. Nada tenía sentido. Había venido a recuperarla y no me iba a ir sin ni siquiera intentarlo, aunque tuvieran que meterme un asqueroso hollow en mi interior. Aunque tuviera que convertirme en uno de ellos.

- Habrás obtenido nuevos poderes, pero en cuestión de velocidad te sigo ganando – dije al aire.

- A Kaíl no le ganas – me contestó Meik.

- Bueno, por lo que he visto Kaíl es mejor que tú en ese aspecto – dije esbozando una falsa sonrisa - ¿Por qué me has seguido?

- Supongo que aún me queda algo de cariño hacia ti – me respondió.

- Vaya… Qué cosas… - me senté en un saliente de un edificio – No sé cual va a ser mi siguiente paso, tío.

- Bueno, que Koe haya regresado lo cambia todo – me dijo sentándose a mi lado – Hay una pregunta que quería hacerte… ¿Qué tiene que ver intentar hacer que Koe vuelva a ser "tu" Koe, con convertirte en vizard? Es algo que no entiendo.

- Tienes razón, quizás si es una tontería, pero sabes tan bien como yo que ha cambiado por el hecho de ser un vizard – dije intentando medir mis palabras – Tengo la sensación que si yo también logro controlarlo pueda comprenderla mejor.

- ¿Tú crees? – me preguntó un tanto escéptico.

- Yo que sé – dije riendo – Tú has pasado más tiempo con ella que yo estos últimos años. Dímelo tú.

No me dijo nada, pues en ese mismo momento una garganta se abría a pocos metros de donde nos encontrábamos. Ambos nos pusimos en pie, solo que yo estaba dispuesto a atacar y él no.

- Eh, espera, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – me preguntó el vizard.

- Pues voy a acabar con lo que sea que salga de ahí – contesté aturdido por la pregunta.

- Tierra llamando a Kae – dijo – Te has fugado de la sociedad de almas. Ya no eres un shinigami en funciones. ¿Cuánto crees que tardaran en encontrarte si les vas quitando el "trabajo" a otros?

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces? – renegué.

- Por el momento irnos de aquí, porque no tardará en aparecer el shinigami encargado de esta zona – me dijo - ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Domingo.

- Otra razón para irnos – dijo riendo – Hoy le toca a Koe patrullar esta zona.

- ¿Patrullar? – pregunté sorprendido.

- Bueno, más bien vigilar – contestó – Sólo actuamos si las cosas se ponen feas en las inmediaciones de las gargantas.

Nos alejamos rápidamente del lugar. Parece ser que mi antiguo compañero de división tenía razón. Sentí como aparecía un reiatsu en las inmediaciones de la garganta. No parece que fuera a tener problemas, así que me limité a esconder bien mi poder espiritual y seguir al vizard que iba delante de mí.

Una vez mi acompañante consideró que ya estábamos los suficientemente lejos, nos detuvimos.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas por la división? – me preguntó Meikram.

La pregunta me sorprendió. Era la primera pregunta que me hacía ese día de todas las que me había hecho que tenía que ver con su vida pasada…

- Si te soy sincero, no lo sé – le respondí – Todo parece ir como siempre. Yuber sigue intentando que la sexta trabaje, Bone se fue, de Gaijin supongo que no necesitarás que te diga nada…

- Menudo oficial estás hecho – se rió – No sabes ni qué pasa en tu propia división.

- Últimamente he estado más con otra gente – dije - ¿A Krunzik si la conocías, no?

- Me suena, sí…

- Qué desastre, espero que no se metan en líos por mi culpa.

Estuvimos un rato sin decir nada. Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Conocía a esa persona casi mejor que a mí mismo. Sólo había una parte de él que desconocía en ese momento, y esa parte, apestaba a hollow.

- Bueno, Kae – dijo al fin – Tengo que dejarte, me toca a mí darle explicaciones a tu querida. Irás conociendo al resto de la tropa, tanto si decides unirte a nosotros como si no.

- Sí, nos vemos…

En fin, ahora venía lo peor. Esperé a que Meik se alejara lo suficiente…

- Aunque llevemos tiempo separados, te conozco – dije al aire.

- Te equivocas, ya no me conoces – dijo dejándose ver.

- Entonces ponme las cosas fáciles – me levanté y me giré hacia ella.

- Te lo diré una vez, Kae – su expresión era seria – Vuelve a la sociedad de almas, y olvídate de mí.

- Ya es tarde para eso – contesté – Si vuelvo, posiblemente me ejecuten o vete tú a saber…

- ¡¿Por qué me pones las cosas tan difíciles?! – gritaba, estaba furiosa.

Avancé unos pasos hacia Koe, y me quedé delante de ella a poca distancia, después levanté los brazos…

- Lo tienes fácil – dije – Mátame y todo habrá terminado, no tendrás que preocuparte más. Soy un shinigami y tú una vizard. No estamos en el mismo bando, ¿no?

- No juegues conmigo… - su voz temblaba.

- ¿Quién está jugando con quién? – repliqué – Te fuiste sin decir nada, reapareciste como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora me dices que te deje y ni siquiera eres capaz de matarme… ¿En qué quedamos?

Me estaba costando pronunciar esas palabras, pues no sabía el efecto que tendrían en ella. No sabía si la harían pensar o la alejarían más de mí. Tampoco tuve tiempo de pensar mucho, pues una enorme presión espiritual azotó el lugar…

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Koe.

- Ni idea – contesté – Hoy te tocaba a ti vigilar por aquí, ¿no?

- Si, pero juraría que el shinigami de esta zona se podía encargar sin problemas…

- Eso pensé yo también – dije buscando de donde provenía la fuente – Parece que nos equivocamos…

- Esta energía no es algo que nos podamos tomar a la ligera – dijo mi antigua compañera.

- Doscientos metros en dirección suroeste – apunté – Bueno qué, ¿como en los viejos tiempos?

Desenfundé a _Shiro O'okami_. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos por segunda vez en aquel día…

- No te necesito… - dijo antes de salir disparada hacia el lugar.

Sonreí mientras la veía alejarse. Me quité la sudadera y la dejé caer al suelo, mientras miraba el cielo, donde un cúmulo de nubes empezaban a juntarse.

- Que lástima… - dije en voz alta – Porque yo a ti, sí.

Desaparecí con un _shunpo_ al mismo tiempo que la primera gota de lluvia tocaba el suelo.


End file.
